This invention relates to improvements in tooth whitening compositions and methods of using same. In particular, the invention provides novel tooth whitening compositions and methods that use light energy to achieve a faster and improved level of tooth whitening.
White teeth have long been considered cosmetically desirable. Unfortunately, due to the presence of chromogenic (color-causing) substances in food, beverages, tobacco, and salivary fluid, in addition to internal sources such as blood, amalgam restoratives, and antibiotics such as tetracycline, teeth become almost invariably discolored in the absence of intervention. The tooth structures that are generally responsible for presenting a stained appearance are enamel, dentin, and the acquired pellicle. Tooth enamel is predominantly formed from inorganic material, mostly in the form of hydroxyapatite crystals, and further contains approximately 5% organic material primarily in the form of collagen. In contrast, dentin is composed of about 20% protein including collagen, the balance consisting of inorganic material, predominantly hydroxyapatite crystals, similar to that found in enamel. The acquired pellicle is a proteinaceous layer on the surface of tooth enamel which reforms rapidly after an intensive tooth cleaning.
A tooth stain classification system, termed the N (Nathoo) Classification System, has been proposed (J. of the Amer. Dental Asso., Vol. 128, Special Supplement, April 1997). One form of direct dental stain is the N1 type stain which occurs when a chromogenic material binds to the tooth surface to cause discoloration similar in color to that of the unbound chromogen. Another type of direct dental stain is the N2 type stain, in which a chromogenic material binds to the toothsurface and subsequently undergoes a color change after binding to the tooth. Finally, an N3 stain is an indirect dental stain, caused by the binding of a colorless material (prechromogen) to the tooth, said prechromogen undergoing a chemical reaction that converts it into a chromogen that causes tooth stain. Tooth stains may be either extrinsic or intrinsic, depending upon their location within the tooth surface. For example, extrinsic staining of the acquired pellicle arises as a result of compounds such as tannins and other polyphenolic compounds which become trapped in and tightly bound to the proteinaceous layer on the surface of the teeth. This type of staining can usually be removed by mechanical methods of tooth cleaning that remove all or part of the acquired pellicle together with the associated stain. In contrast, intrinsic staining occurs when chromogens or prechromogens penetrate the enamel and dentin and become tightly bound to the tooth structure. Intrinsic staining may also arise from systemic sources of chromogens or prechromogens, for instance, when excess fluoride intake during enamel development leads to the mottled yellow or brown spots typical of fluorosis staining. Intrinsic staining is not amenable to mechanical methods of tooth cleaning and generally requires the use of chemicals, such as hydrogen peroxide, that can penetrate into the tooth structure, in order to affect a change in the light absorptivity of the chromogen. Intrinsic tooth staining is generally more intractable and difficult to remove than extrinsic tooth staining.
Consequently, tooth-bleaching compositions generally fall into two categories: (1) gels, pastes, or liquids, including toothpastes that are mechanically agitated at the stained tooth surface in order to affect tooth stain removal through abrasive erosion of stained acquired pellicle; and (2) gels, pastes, or liquids that accomplish the tooth-bleaching effect by a chemical process while in contact with the stained tooth surface for a specified period, after which the formulation is removed. In some cases, an auxiliary chemical process or additive, which may be oxidative or enzymatic, supplements the mechanical process.
Among the chemical strategies available for removing or destroying tooth stains, the most effective compositions contain an oxidizing agent, such as hydrogen peroxide, in order to attack the chromogen molecules in such a way as to render them colorless, water-soluble, or both. In one of the most popular approaches to whitening a patient""s teeth, a dental professional will construct a custom-made tooth-bleaching tray for the patient from an impression made of the patient""s dentition and prescribe the use of an oxidizing gel to be dispensed into the tooth-bleaching tray and worn intermittently over a period of time ranging from about 2 weeks to about 6 months, depending upon the severity of tooth staining. These oxidizing compositions, usually packaged in small plastic syringes, are dispensed directly by the patient, into the custom-made tooth-bleaching tray, held in place in the mouth for contact times of greater than about 60 minutes, and sometimes as long as 8 to 12 hours. The slow rate of bleaching is in large part the consequence of the very nature of formulations that are developed to maintain stability of the oxidizing composition. The most commonly used oxidative compositions contain the hydrogen peroxide precursor carbamide peroxide which is mixed with an anhydrous or low-water content, hygroscopic viscous carrier containing glycerin and/or propylene glycol and/or polyethylene glycol. When contacted by water, carbamide peroxide dissociates into urea and hydrogen peroxide. Associated with the slow rate of bleaching in the hygroscopic carrier, the currently available tooth-bleaching compositions cause tooth sensitization in over 50% of patients. Tooth sensitivity is believed to result from the movement of fluid through the dentinal tubules, which is sensed by nerve endings in the tooth. The carriers for the carbamide peroxide enhance this movement. In fact, it has been determined that glycerin, propylene glycol and polyethylene glycol can each give rise to varying amounts of tooth sensitivity following exposure of the teeth to heat, cold, overly sweet substances, and other causative agents.
Prolonged exposure of teeth to bleaching compositions, as practiced at present, has a number of adverse effects in addition to that of tooth sensitivity. These include: solubilization of calcium from the enamel layer at a pH less than 5.5 with associated demineralization; penetration of the intact enamel and dentin by the bleaching agents, so as to reach the pulp chamber of a vital tooth thereby risking damage to pulpal tissue; and dilution of the bleaching compositions with saliva resulting in leaching from the dental tray and subsequent ingestion.
Alternatively, there are oxidizing compositions (generally those with relatively high concentrations of oxidizers) which are applied directly to the tooth surface of a patient in a dental office setting under the supervision of a dentist or dental hygienist. Theoretically, such tooth whitening strategies have the advantage of yielding faster results and better overall patient satisfaction; however, due to the high concentration of oxidizing agents contained in these so called xe2x80x9cin-officexe2x80x9d compositions, they can be hazardous to the patient and practitioner alike if not handled with care. The patient""s soft tissues (the gingiva, lips, and other mucosal surfaces) must first be isolated from potential exposure to the active oxidizing agent by the use of a perforated rubber sheet (known as a rubber dam), through which only the teeth protrude. Alternatively, the soft tissue may be isolated from the oxidizers to be used in the whitening process by covering said soft tissue with a polymerizable composition that is shaped to conform to the gingival contours and subsequently cured by exposure to a high intensity light source. Once the soft tissue has been isolated and protected, the practitioner may apply the oxidizing agent directly onto the stained tooth surfaces for a specified period of time or until a sufficient change in tooth color has occurred. Typical results obtained through the use of a in-office tooth whitener, with or without activation by heat, range from about 2 to 3 shades (as measured with the VITA(copyright) Shade Guide, VITA(copyright) Zahnfarbik, Bad Sackingen, Germany).
The range of tooth shades in the VITA(copyright) Shade Guide varies from very light (B1) to very dark (C4). A total of 16 tooth shades constitute the entire range of colors between these two endpoints on a scale of brightness. Patient satisfaction with a tooth whitening procedure increases with the number of tooth shade changes achieved. Typically, the minimum generally accepted change is about 4 to 5 VITA(copyright) shades.
Attempts have been made to activate peroxides with heat and/or light for the purpose of whitening teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,070 discloses a method of whitening stained teeth which includes the application of a concentrated solution of hydrogen peroxide within the pulp chamber or upon the surface of a discolored tooth, followed by exposing the discolored tooth to optical energy consisting of both ultraviolet and infrared light. The preferred wavelengths of light disclosed by this patent are from 320 to 420 nanometers and from 700 to 1200 nanometers, with light in the visible spectrum (wavelengths from 500 and 700 nanometers) being suppressed. The disclosed method suffers from two serious drawbacks: (1) ultraviolet light can be hazardous to the patient and practitioner alike and (2) infrared light may cause irreversible pulpitis if not handled with care.
These drawbacks are partially addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,143 which discloses a dental bleaching instrument which filters out ultraviolet light and has a temperature regulation mechanism. This patent also discloses the use of visible light with wavelengths ranging from 450 to 500 and 650 to 750 nanometers to produce a dark reddish/purple beam which facilitates the aiming and focusing of the instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,178 discloses compositions and methods to improved tooth whitening efficacy which uses exposure to xe2x80x9coptical energyxe2x80x9d, preferably in the visible spectrum wavelength range of 400 to 700 nanometers. The compositions disclosed in this patent require the use of (1) an inert silica gelling agent, (2) a catalytic accelerator (either manganese sulfate monohydrate or ferrous sulfate), (3) an agent for providing thixoplasticity and thickening properties to the composition, such as cellulose ethers and methyl vinyl ethers, and (4) a means for indicating completion of the bleaching treatment of the teeth, comprising a redox color indicator for transforming from one color to another in response to the dissociation of hydrogen peroxide over a given time period. Compositions described therein are mixed homogeneously prior to use and all of the required components, including the catalyst, are dispersed evenly throughout the mixture. The compositions described are not highly transparent to light energy in the range of 400 to 700 nm, due to the presence of the high levels of inorganic silica particles. Commercial mixtures based on this patent (available under the trade name Shofu Hi-Lite(copyright) from Shofu Dental Corporation, Menlo Park, Calif.) confirm that these preparations are not transparent to visible light, but rather are quite opaque. Typical results obtained using such compositions and methods are about 2 to 3 VITA(copyright) shades improvement in tooth color, similar to that achieved with compositions that do not employ light energy in the process of bleaching teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,415 discloses a dental bleaching system comprising a multi-component kit, one of the required components of said kit being fumed silica. As described above, silica renders an aqueous composition relatively opaque to visible light energy. Again, a tooth shade improvement of about 2 to 3 VITA(copyright) shades can be expected through the use of this type of composition.
A commercial product called Opalescence Xtra available for bleaching teeth in the controlled environment of a dental office has recently been introduced by Ultradent Products, Inc, South Jordan, Utah. This product is believed to be based on the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,527. The commercial product is supplied in a plastic syringe and is described in the accompanying literature as a light-activated tooth whitening gel, which contains approximately 35% hydrogen peroxide. A pH determination showed the product to have a neat pH at 25xc2x0 C. of about 4.0. The product is thickened to a loose, gel-like consistency with a polymer. Additionally, the product as sold, and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,527, contains a bright orange pigment or dye (carotene), which presumably serves as the xe2x80x9cphotosensitizerxe2x80x9d. The manufacturer also claims that the photosensitizer is able to absorb light energy and convert it into heat energy, thereby increasing the activity of the peroxide as a tooth bleaching agent. The presence of a photoabsorber in the aforementioned composition renders it relatively opaque to wavelengths from about 400 to 700 nm. Exposure of this composition to light energy between 400 and 700 nm results in a gradual fading of the orange color, presumably due to a photobleaching effect in the presence of the hydrogen peroxide. Comparative clinical results show an improvement in tooth color of from about 3 to 4 VITA(copyright) shades, which is highly dependent upon the contact time of the composition on the tooth surface, rather than any particular light or heat activation regimen. In addition, the low pH of the commercial product may cause a reduction in the microhardness of tooth enamel, due to the dissolution of hydroxyapatite crystals (which can occur at a pH of around 5.5 or less).
Devices for use in light/heat-activated tooth whitening procedures include the commercially available Union Broach Illuminator System, from Union Broach, a Health Chem Company, New York, N.Y. This device, as described by the manufacturer, provides direct, full spectrum illumination to all of the teeth found in the front of the average adult""s mouth. However, this device does not uniformly illuminate all sixteen central teeth in the front upper and lower arches because of the curvature of the dentition. This potentially gives rise to uneven results. In addition, the Union Broach device generates a great deal of heat which is both uncomfortable for the patient and potentially damaging to the teeth.
There is thus a need for improved compositions, methods and devices for whitening teeth that overcome the limitations of the prior art described above. In particular, there is a need for tooth whitening compositions and methods capable of whitening teeth quickly and safely, without harm to tooth enamel, dentin, or pulp. The compositions and methods of the present invention described herein satisfy these and other needs.
It is an object of this invention to provide fast and safe tooth whitening compositions and methods that can be activated or accelerated by the use of light energy.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tooth whitening composition that shortens the treatment time required to obtain a given level of tooth whitening that is satisfactory to both the patient and the dentist.
It is another object of the present invention to provide tooth whitening compositions that are relatively transparent to light energy in the wavelength range at which tooth chromogens absorb in order to allow exposure of the tooth enamel surface to said light energy while in contact with said tooth whitening compositions.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide compositions and methods for whitening teeth whereby the extent of tooth whitening, in addition to the types of tooth stains removed, can be controlled by the duration, intensity and wavelength of actinic radiation exposure at the tooth surface.
The present invention encompasses methods for whitening teeth, wherein a stained tooth surface is contacted with (i) a tooth whitening composition that is transparent to photoactive light and (ii) a photosensitive agent that is responsive to the wavelengths of light that are transmitted through the whitening composition and, after contacting with the composition and agent, the tooth is exposed to a biologically safe and effective level of photoactinic light in order to enhance the ability of the oxidizing compound in the whitening composition to effect rapid tooth whitening.
Also disclosed and contemplated within the scope of this invention are methods for whitening teeth, wherein a stained tooth surface is contacted with an oxidizing compound that is transparent to the wavelengths of light that are absorbed by tooth stain chromogens, and then exposing the treated tooth to a biologically safe and effective level of those same wavelengths of light in order to effect rapid tooth whitening.
Also disclosed and contemplated within the scope of this invention are the compositions and compounds described above and devices for whitening teeth, wherein a minimum of eight central teeth in both the upper and lower arches in an adult are simultaneously and uniformly illuminated with a biologically safe and effective level of actinic light to effect rapid tooth whitening.